Amor inmortal
by Manzana Higurashi Brief
Summary: AU. Dicen que mucho antes de que nosotros naciéramos nuestro destino ya había sido escrito y sellado, sin importar lo mucho que intentáramos cambiar algo esto seguiría así. ¿Existe alguna forma de separar a dos personas que se aman por sobre todos los límites? InuxKag


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, únicamente la trama es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Amor inmortal

¿Quién eres tú?

La pequeña Kagome corría desaforada a través de los múltiples pasillos de su castillo. Ella, aún para su edad de escasos ochos años, era sumamente hermosa. Tenía el pelo negro azabache con reflejos azulados rizado en las puntas, unos grandes y adorables ojos color marrón chocolate, enmarcados por unas crespas pestañas oscuras. Poseía una tez de color perla, ahora algo sonrosada por la carrera.

Pero sin duda lo más hermoso que la niña tenía sin duda era su sonrisa, una que generalmente nunca desaparecía de su rostro.

-¡Mamá!- gritaba, mirando por cada habitación y pasillo que avanzaba. Finalmente llegó a la Terraza en donde la encontró sentada, tejiendo sobre su abultada barriga. Todos esperaban que el bebé que crecía en el vientre de la mujer fuese varón, para que así se hiciera cargo del trono, un hecho que a Kagome le causaba una pizca de molestia.

¿Qué tenía de malo que una chica se hiciese cargo del trono? Ella creía ser perfectamente capaz de cuidar su Reino.

-Mami- pidió con la voz más dulce y la carita más tierna que poseía -¿puedo ir a jugar a la pradera? Di que sí por favor- finalizó haciendo un pucherito.

La mujer suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa cansada. Esto de estar embarazada era lo peor y si Kagome salía a corretear por los parajes que rodeaban el castillo sería una preocupación menos para ella.

-Está bien hija- dicho esto la niña partió corriendo, olvidándose del resto de las indicaciones que su madre solía darle -¡vuelve antes de que el sol se ponga!- pero la niña no hizo caso alguno de Naomi Higurashi y partió a las puertas por las puertas gigantes, rodeadas de al menos veinte hombres que la custodiaban saludándolos con una sonrisa al momento de salir.

Sonrió al respirar el aire fresco de los campos, amaba salir de las paredes de su hogar. Divisó entonces, en la lejanía, el sauce que le indicaba el inicio del prado con flores de diversos colores que a ella le fascinaba. Se fue a ese lugar y se estiró entre la hierba, contenta. Observó las algodonosas nubes que ese día adornaban el cielo, imaginándose diversas figuras en ellas y posteriormente en su superficie, jugueteando y saltando de una a otra, volando libremente por la inmensidad azul.

Daba gracias a las estrellas por estos momentos de paz, ya que su vida era sumamente estricta. Debía de comportarse como una perfecta dama, siendo educada e inteligente. Últimamente estaba estudiando literatura y, además, le estaban enseñando a bailar todas las danzas de su época, algo que la cabreaba bastante.

Después de descansar un rato entre las flores, se levantó y comenzó a alejarse, internándose en el bosque lleno de sauces, pinos, alerces, riachuelos y rocas.

Rió encantada por la nueva diversión que aquel lugar inexplorado le ofrecía, totalmente alejada de esos horrendos libros llenos de palabras inservibles que la esperaban en casa para torturarla más tarde.

Se despojó de sus finos zapatos, dejándolos a un lado de ella, y se sentó en una piedra aledaña al río, lavándose los pies llenos de Tierra. Seguramente si su nana Kaede la viese en estos momentos sufriría un infarto. Kagome era tan diferente al resto de su familia, todos decían que era igual a su abuela, a quien no había conocido.

Pasó el resto de la tarde observando los peces que nadaban bajo ella y a las algas que se mecían al son del agua. Ya cuando estaba a punto de irse se quedó mirando a unas aves que cantaban en lo alto de una rama, y, en eso, se le fue la tarde.

Ya cuando en el cielo se estaban formando los anaranjados dedos del atardecer, decidió hacer un último recorrido. Saltaba y corría de un lado a otro, disfrutando de sus últimos momentos de libertad de quizás una semana, pero, algo nubló su felicidad.

Una enredadera se cruzó en su camino, enrollándose en sus zapatos y haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo, hiriéndose manos y rodillas, además de manchar el vestido que llevaba puesto.

Se sentó y miró los raspones que ahora su cuerpo poseía, sacó de su mano una puntiaguda roca que se había quedado incrustada y, por más que quiso, no pudo evitar llorar.

-¡Buaaaaa!- gimoteaba con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas caían formando surcos por su cara, algo que a la pequeña le desagradaba era llorar, y más aún cuando la observaban o escuchaban. Aunque de esto último ella todavía no se daba cuenta.

-¡Cállate!- gruñó una voz desde la copa de alguno de los árboles que la rodeaban. Los ojitos de Kagome se abrieron de sorpresa, para luego volver a anegarse de agua, pero ahora era más por miedo que por otra cosa.

-¡Fantasmas!- chilló berreando con fuerza -¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡MAMÁ!- la persona de las alturas rechinó los dientes al tiempo que se estampaba con fuerza una mano contra la cara, estúpidos humanos. Estaba enojado con aquella mocosa, porque además de interrumpir su sueño, perturbaba una parte de su joven corazón, creando un sentimiento de disgusto al escucharla llorar, lo que él más odiaba aparte de su condición, era escuchar derramar lágrimas a las mujeres. Por eso, a pesar de su gran inseguridad, bajó de su escondite para ordenarle que dejara de hacer escándalo.

-Niñita- gruñó, ella apenas le hizo caso.

-Mami…-

Él suspiró. -Oye- la llamó con voz dulce, zamarreándola levemente de los hombros. Ella, al sentir que algo la tocaba, levantó la vista temerosa.

Lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente al verlo fue uno de esos lobos amaestrados que protegían el castillo y que a veces jugaban con ella, todo por esas peludas orejitas que le adornaban la cabeza, entre ese cabello platinado.

-¿No eres un fantasma?- inquirió. Los ojos ámbares de él se entrecerraron en una expresión burlesca al tiempo que sus oscuras cejas se juntaban.

-¿Tengo pinta de fantasma?- la azabache ignoró el sarcasmo de sus palabras, fijando los ojos en las orejas del chico. Con determinación levantó sus brazos y comenzó a estirarse para alcanzar su objetivo.

-¡¿Qué haces!?- bramó al adivinar las intenciones de la niña intentando apartarse, pero, cuando sus manos lo alcanzaron ya no opuso resistencia. Hace mucho tiempo –específicamente desde la muerte de su madre, Izayoi- que nadie le hacía cariño. Después de un par de minutos, comenzó a ronronear de forma involuntaria, haciendo que la niña dejara su llanto.

-¡Pero qué tierno eres!- afirmó riéndose con ganas. Una vez que lo soltaron, el chico se apartó un poco de ella, sonrojado por sus actos, pero extraña y secretamente complacido por haberla hecho reír -¿Cómo te llamas?-

Él parpadeó un tanto confundido por lo imperativo que tenía el tono de la azabache, además de su bipolaridad.

-InuYasha- susurró con voz apenas audible.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Kagome- su cara se turbó de repente cuando una duda asaltó sus pensamientos –Oye, ¿por qué tienes esas orejitas?-

El rostro de aparente tranquilidad del pequeño se contrajo en uno de disgusto al tiempo que decía:

-Porque soy un hanyō-

Aquella palabra la recordaba vagamente la de ojos chocolate, estaba segura de haberla escuchado salir alguna vez de la boca de su padre, mientras se quejaba de los problemas que tenía el reino. Aunque también había dicho que nada podía hacer, esas criaturas ya de por sí estaban ataviadas de problemas al no tener ningún lugar al que ir como para arruinarles más la existencia.

Eso hizo que el bondadoso corazoncito de la princesa se encogiera de pena, su inocente mente no daba cabida a algo más triste que no tener un lugar al que acudir y además no tener familia, a claras luces se notaba que el InuYasha estaba solo.

-Oye- preguntó quedamente y con un leve rubor en las mejillas -¿puedo ser tu amiga?-

El hanyō parpadeó sumamente sorprendido. ¿Por qué esta humana quería ser su amiga en vez de correr con todas sus fuerzas lejos de él? No la comprendía.

A lo largo de su corta vida siempre había sido víctima de las burlas del resto, tuvo que aguantar el dolor de su madre por esto mientras vivía. ¿Cuántas veces la escuchó llorar preguntándose por el futuro de su hijo cuando ella muriera? Quizás ella siempre supo que sus días tenían un final cercano y por eso se sentía angustiada. ¿Por qué no apareció antes esta niña para aliviarles la vida a ambos?

Asintió con un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de decir palabra y los ojos ardiéndole por las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en estos, causando algo de incomodidad en la chica.

Con cautela se arrastró un poco para quedar nuevamente cerca y lo abrazó.

-Tranquilo- susurró y él le correspondió el gesto, hundiendo su cabeza entre los cabellos azabache, aunque todavía reticente a mostrar su debilidad derramando lágrimas.

Luego de un rato de permanecer así, InuYasha se separó y miró fijamente las heridas de Kagome.

-¿Te duelen?- preguntó acercando de forma vacilante una mano.

-Hay cosas peores- dijo ella, adoptando una mirada seria, que denotaba madurez a pesar de ser tan pequeña. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Espérame aquí, vuelvo en un momento- dicho esto trepó al árbol donde antes descansaba. Estiró su brazo hacia el follaje y sacando de este unas conchas que contenían distintos ungüentos. Eligió el que se ponía para las heridas y volvió al lado de la azabache.

-Esto aliviará tu dolor. Lo prometo- susurró y esparció el menjunje en las rodillas y manos de su acompañante.

A ella la recorrió una sensación de frescor y se olvidó del dolor rápidamente.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo efusivamente la niña, sonriendo.

-Gracias a ti, Kagome- respondió mirándola a los ojos sin pestañar si quiera, comenzando a quererla aunque sin darse cuenta.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Prometo que intentaré venir en cuanto pueda, a veces son un poco injustos y no me dejan salir- hizo un adorable puchero –solo no te vayas de aquí ¿si?-

-Como tú digas- contestó con una sonrisa, observándola partir, deseando ya verla de nuevo.

Cuando oscureció completamente, subió a su refugio a observar las estrellas.

_-Mamá- _pensó, rogando para que ella lo escuchase desde donde sea que se encontrara _– no quiero que estés nunca más triste. Yo tampoco estoy ahora solo, tengo una amiga que se llama Kagome, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso. Te quiero mami, buenas noches- _cerró apaciblemente los ojos y se dejó envolver a un sueño, en el cual estaba jugando con la azabache acompañados de Izayoi, riendo alegremente y dejando las lágrimas marcharse para que no regresaran nunca.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Esta historia me llevaba un tiempo rondando por la cabeza, exactamente desde que comencé a ver Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y en específico la Saga de Hades: El Santuario. No sé porque pero con el opening no podía parar de imaginarme a estos dos y ¡tachan! resultó esto. Les recomiendo que escuchen la versión latina y la Japonesa ojalá subtitulada, son hermosas ambas.**

**Bueno, ojalá la historia sea de su agrado, intentaré actualizar pronto esta y el resto, empecé con las clases y eso ha disminuido mi tiempo libre D:**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y aún más por anticipado si dejan un review.**

**Besos, Manzana. **


End file.
